El peso de la culpa
by LexSnape
Summary: James ha perdido el partido de Quidditch, Remus quiere su atención de vuelta.


_Yo necesito que alguien me recuerde que día de la semana es... Lo juro, Se me ha vuelto a pasar el martes, así que les traigo un adorable Drabble, un poco porn que escribí para la **Leather Valentine,** pero como todos sabemos ya, tengo un problema para las fechas. En todo caso esta historia esta dedicada de todo corazón a mi preciosa **G. Mauvaise,** a quien amo con todo mi corazón._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _PWP, BDSM, juguetes sexuales._

 _Historia no beteada, si ven errores agradecería que me los mencionaran._

* * *

 _ **El peso de la culpa.**_

James observa con ira, vergüenza y culpa como Regulus es rodeado por todo el equipo de Slytherin.

Sus pies golpean contra el suelo cuando aterriza en el césped, y lanza su escoba con fuerza. Está furioso, así que ignora a todos aquellos que se le acercan. Sirius lo mira desde el lugar donde aterrizó, su rostro muestra de forma cruda toda la desilusión que siente al haber perdido el torneo de Quidditch en su último año.

James no se siente mejor, y en lugar de ir a las duchas camina directamente al castillo, dejando detrás de él a un montón de adolescentes disfrutando y rumiando la victoria de la casa de Slytherin.

Cuando llega a las escaleras de piedra se detiene de golpe.

Recargado junto a la puerta se encuentra Remus, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha. Su rostro se sonroja y pierde todo rastro de ira mientras agacha la cabeza, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Perdiste.

—Lo lamento, sé que me dijiste de ganar, pe-

—James, no se suponía que ganaras —la voz del chico es suave, tranquila por completo y cuando las palabras perforan en la mente del moreno, levanta su rostro, mirando a los ojos dorados a pesar de que sabe que no debe de mirar a su Amo. Las claras cejas se levantan mientras su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado. Los claros mechones que caen sobre su frente se balancean y a Jame se le atora el aliento por un segundo antes de bajar el rostro—. Bien hecho, Prongs… Ahora…

James jadea y cae de rodillas.

Su cuerpo entero está en shock, pero se detiene de levantar su cabeza de nuevo. No necesita mirarlo para saber que tiene la varita en la mano y que ha activado la vibración del dildo que tiene clavado en el culo.

Remus se acerca a él y se pone en cuclillas frente a él, su mano delgada y envuelta en vendas le acaricia la mejilla y lo toma de la barbilla. James cierra los ojos por instinto, a Remus no le gusta que lo miré directamente a los ojos, y como recompensa, Remus lo besa en la frente.

—No se suponía que ganaras, James… —los labios del chico se deslizan por su cien, atrapando su lóbulo entre sus dientes— se suponía que me recordaras cada momento que estuvieras en la escoba —se aleja un poco, y coloca sus labios sobre los de James, no lo besa, simplemente quiere que lo sienta— Te metí eso en el culo para que perdieras, para que tú y Sirius estuvieran tan molestos que no tendrían la menor intención de verse esta noche —James siente como los vellos de su nuca se erizan y su verga dura ya está mojando su ropa interior— ¿No te importa el torneo mientras yo te folle, cierto? —la cálida lengua rosada caricia sus labios y James contiene el aliento, abriendo un poco la boca a la espera de un beso— Responde.

James se sobresalta un poco ante el repentino frio en la voz.

—No, Alpha, no me importa perder el torneo…

Remus gruñe contra sus labios y un segundo después está besándolo.

Los suaves labios toman los de James. Es un beso lleno de posesión y deseo, no hay ternura en lo más mínimo, pero el moreno sabe que lo ama, lo ama más que a nada.

James abre los ojos ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Remus tiene los suyos cerrados, cuando se besan el hombre lobo cierra los ojos, así que casi el único momento en que James puede verlo tan de cerca. Las pequeñas pecas color miel en la piel clara como la leche siempre lo han atraído de forma absoluta y las largas pestañas de color miel haciendo sobra sobre las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas son su completamente su perdición.

Sus ojos se cierran cuando Remus muerde su labio haciéndole sangrar, y un segundo después el lobo se aleja.

—Tenemos que irnos, están dejando el campo —la vibración dentro de su trasero se detuvo, y Remus tiró de codo para ponerlo de pie—. Vamos a la sala de los menesteres, rápido —la voz de Remus cambió de forma drástica. Ya no era más el alfa, era simplemente un chico, instando a su amigo a darse prisa, como si no quisiera ser atrapado haciendo una travesura, así que James deja su papel como sumiso y toma a Remus de la mano, tirando de él por los pasillos mientras corre con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas.

Llegan al séptimo piso y después de caminar tres veces frente a la pared, una puerta aparece.

Remus está vibrando ante la expectativa del placer y James es quien se encarga de meterlos y asegurar la puerta.

La habitación es pequeña, más pequeña que cualquier otra sala del castillo, las paredes están cubiertas por cortinas rojas de una tela suave y ligera que a James le recuerda su capa de invisibilidad, en el centro de la habitación hay una enorme y pesada alfombra de felpa negra, enormes cojines suaves se encuentran en el borde, la luz de las velas hace al ambiente totalmente embriagador al hacer brillar el suave claro cabello de Remus.

James trata de ponerse de rodillas para su Alfa, pero Remus tira de la mano que aún sostiene hasta la alfombra, sentándose y llevando a James con él.

La tensión en James desaparece solo un poco, aunque la habitación tomara la usual apariencia de calabozo, Remus no parece necesitar mostrarse como Alfa más de lo necesario. Su cuerpo se relaja automáticamente y se sienta frente a Remus, con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado del delgado y delicado cuerpo, las piernas de Remus debajo de las suyas.

—Te necesito demasiado… —susurra el rubio en lo que casi parece un ronroneo.

James gime cuando el juguete dentro de su trasero empieza a vibrar, pero Remus ya se está inclinando a besarlo y no tiene la menor intención de perderse eso por averiguar cuando sacó la varita.

—Pantalones… —ordena Remus entre besos.

Sus labios moviéndose sobre los de James, sin indicios de profundizar en lo más mínimo. Simplemente disfrutando el contacto.

James desabrocha sus pantalones como puede, y cuando están abiertos Remus usa su fuerza sobre humana para levantarlo con un brazo y sacarle los pantalones con la mano libre, tirando del bóxer al mismo tiempo.

James está terriblemente excitado, su polla está dura y el pene de material desconocido para él, sigue vibrando en su interior, pero es la mirada depredadora de Remus lo que casi logra que se corra.

—James, James, James —susurra Remus inclinándose hacia él, empujándolo poco a poco, hasta haciéndolo quedar de espaldas, sus labios se alejan de la boca de James, bajan por su mandíbula hacia su cuello, donde se detienen por un momento, lamiendo la marca que reclama al moreno como la pareja del delgado lobo, el placer recorriendo su cuerpo es tal, con la magia antigua llenándolo que James se corre sin poder evitarlo.

Remus gruñe, lo muerde ligeramente y baja por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la polla que sigue expulsando el líquido blanco para metérsela a la boca. Los sonidos que hace el moreno mientras termina de correrse en la boca de su novio son vergonzosos a sus propios oídos, pero no se cubre la boca, ni hace el intento de acallarlos, simplemente se aferra a las suaves hebras claras en la cabeza de Remus.

Cuando ya no queda nada más por salir, Remus lo saca de su boca, pero hunde la nariz en los vellos que rodean el pene flácido, olfatea restregando su nariz, dando ligeras lamidas mientras baja hasta las bolas del chico y las toma una por una en su boca, succionando con tal fuerza que por momentos James lo encuentra doloroso, pero su atención cambia de lugar rápidamente, y pronto la lengua de Remus está acariciando el agujero ocupado de James, su lengua buscando entrar también, lográndolo con más o menos poco éxito, así que después de torturarlo por lo que es casi una eternidad Remus está satisfecho y en su lugar desliza uno de sus dedos dentro.

James jadea, incapaz de creer que está tan lleno, pero mientras Remus parece totalmente hipnotizado por su dedo entrando y saliendo, también está abriendo sus pantalones, y un escalofrío recorre a James a la vez que su polla endureciéndose poco a poco da un saltito.

 _Quiere que la meta junto con la otra._

Remus levanta su cabeza y la sonrisa que le da es tan brillante que el aliento se le atora.

—Métela —suplica sin importarle nada y Remus toma su varita y lanza un hechizo al culo de James.

La humedad lo inunda y James sabe lo que va a pasar, tiene miedo, es la primera vez que van a hacer algo así, pero lo espera con demasiadas ansias, ansias que son satisfechas cuando con movimientos lentos Remus introduce la punta de su pene en el agujero.

Se está estirando más de lo que nunca pensó lo haría, es doloroso, es aterrador, pero el rostro de Remus brilla de color rojo y sus ojos lo miran fijamente con una expresión de adoración absoluta que James cree que puede tomarlo, así que mientras el delgado chico se desliza dentro de él, las uñas de James se clavan en los hombros de Remus, conteniendo el aliento y las lágrimas que poco a poco se agolpan en sus ojos.

El juguete sigue vibrando, pero su propia polla se ha vuelto flácida de nuevo por culpa de la incomodidad.

Remus se queda quieto dentro de él y James no entiende cómo es que Remus no se ha corrido estando dentro de él, con un vibrador tocándolo, apretándose contra él en toda su extensión. El autocontrol que está mostrando es superior a nada que James haya visto jamás.

Suspira nerviosamente y Remus se inclina a besar su marca, el efecto es casi inmediato.

Escalofríos de placer lo recorren y la incomodidad se siente poco a poco como necesidad.

Remus retrocede despacio hasta casi salir, un segundo después entra en él con fuerza.

James se arquea.

El vibrador se ha movido de lugar con el movimiento, está haciendo su función contra su próstata, se va a correr de nuevo, pero antes de que lo haga Remus sale y entra de nuevo, moviendo el juguete de nuevo, pero las sensaciones son superiores a nada de lo que el haya experimentado.

—Rem…

El rubio lo mira a los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a fijarse en el punto donde se unen sus cuerpos, es obvio que no está del todo consiente, sus movimientos son rápidos y necesitados, simplemente está buscando satisfacer su instinto, el lobo está en la superficie.

—Alfa —gime James y la mirada se concentra a él, esta vez sí le está poniendo atención— Muérdeme.

Remus gruñe a la vez que sus caderas se mueven con más velocidad, sus bolas golpeando con fuerza la base del juguete dentro del culo de James, se inclina hacia él y lo muerde sobre la marca con fuerza haciendo que la sangre brote e inunde su boca.

James se corre si poder evitarlo, todos los músculos de su recto aprontándose en espasmos alrededor de las dos vergas dentro de él, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de semen de Remus, deseando que se forme el nudo, deseando que lo llene tanto que no exista más opción que tener a sus cachorros.

Esa noche, cuando regresan a la sala común y Sirius se acerca a decirle que no es su culpa que perdieran, James siente el peso del dildo que mantiene el semen de Remus dentro de él más que nunca, así como la culpa en su pecho, si no hubiera aceptado jugar con eso dentro, ellos habrían ganado la copa en su último año, pero ese peso dura solo un segundo, porque si tiene suerte… en esa ocasión habrá logrado quedar preñado.

* * *

 _¿Dónde ha quedado el adorable Remus Lupin? ¿James Potter puede ser bottom? ¿Las parejas crack dominarán el mundo? Yo solo tengo respuesta para la última pregunta y es un sí. Les agradezco por leer y si dejan un comentario, tengan por seguro que les responderé._  
 _Besos!_


End file.
